Apuesta a la Tentación
by amor por escribir
Summary: Él, el chico guapo que es popular por sus peleas en El Círculo, además de ser el típico estudiante de 'una sola noche' con las mujeres. Ella, la tentación número uno en toda la Academia. ¿Qué pasa cuando haces una apuesta...en contra de tu tentación número uno? Contenido sexual, no explícito ni al punto de ser lemon.


_**Advertencia: este fic contiene algunas escenas sexuales y comentarios**_

_**que creo sería una mejor idea que no lean**_

_**personas demasiado jóvenes.**_

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo uno: La Tentadora**

Una fina capa de sudor apareció en su piel. El movimiento de las masas se mantenía constante; pegados pecho contra espalda, recorrían con sus manos los cuerpos de cada uno al tiempo que las canciones resonaban por las pequeñas paredes. Más cuerpos, menos espacio. Menos espacio, más goce sentían.

Korra subió la mano hasta su enredado cabello, dejándolo libre de la goma que lo apresaba. Calor. Excitación. Delirio. Sintió la mano de Mako bajar hasta donde su corto vestido terminaba, cercano a los muslos.

Él siempre había sido aquel chico problemático del que todas las chicas de la escuela se enamoraban, y Mako les daba el placer de estar con ellas una noche. Pero solo una noche; sin compromisos, noviazgos u alguna otra cosa que representara amor.

Era el típico chico problemático, disciplinado, de buen cuerpo y con un par de tatuajes en los brazos. Y aún así, ella solo lo usaba como un juguete..., bueno, no de la misma manera que él utilizaba a las chicas de la escuela sino de una más...provocativa...

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir como la mano de Mako se trasladaba por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, incluyendo la parte cubierta por la pequeña tela. Suspiró.

—Estás muy borracha...—sintió la suave lengua del castaño sobre su oído.

Había bebido—tal vez más de lo necesario—, pero aún así no se dejaría gobernar por los estúpidos encantos de Mako. No era una de esas Barby's rubias con las que solía andar.

—Tal vez...—susurró, sintiendo la respiración del chico en su oreja—, pero aún así no me acostaré contigo—se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

Tomó su campera de cuero y abrió la puerta, no sin antes ver la cara de Mako sobre la pista. Parecía desorientado, como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo así. Tal vez porque nunca nadie le había negado eso.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cuando Korra llegó a su casa, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Asami sentada sobre el regazo de Iroh.

—Llegué—dijo, sentándose en el sillón del lado.

—¡Korra, te ves horrible!—dijo Asami, bajando de las piernas de su novio—Rayos, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estás toda sucia!

Se miró un poco; las medias altas y negras se encontraban, de a extremos, rotas, tenía la piel algo negruzca manchada con el maquillaje que se le había corrido por el sudor y su vestido en unas no muy buenas condiciones.

—Eso no es importante—Korra miró cansada a su mejor amiga.

—¿Con quién te metiste esta vez, ah?

—Mako—susurró sin más, tomando la bebida que Iroh le había traído—. Ya sabes, el que se mete con todas.

La pareja, que también disfrutaba de su bebida, puso los ojos como platos. Asami escupió todo sobre la alfombra y Iroh se atragantó.

—Dime que es una broma—escupió las palabras con furia—. Korra, dime que no te metiste con el idiota de Mako.

Asami se tapaba la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba el brazo de su novio.

—¿Por qué les mentiría?—parecía desentendida, y eso fue lo que colmó el baso.

Tomó su campera y las llaves de su auto. Apenas se dio la vuelta cuando subió al auto y lo encendió, prendiendo el GPS en dirección a su casa.

La morena fue hasta la cocina y volvió a sentarse en un sillón, mordiendo una manzana.

—¿Y a él que le pasa?

Asami se recostó en el sofá.

—Mako es su primo.

—Por lo menos no comparten la costumbre de acostarse con alguien y después dejarla, yo solo quería tentarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, cansada de las estupideces que su mejor amiga cometía.

—Escucha, Iroh tiene miedo de que te acuestes con él y que me convenzas y terminemos lo nuestro.

—Asami, conozco a Mako desde los tres años. Créeme, no voy a ser más que una amiga para él.

Asintió, tomó las llaves de su auto y la despidió con la mano.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó sintió la espalda completamente dura y dolorida. Los sillones, enfundados por pedazos de tela marrones, estaban juntados unos con otros formando hileras uno al lado del otro.

** ''Vengan juntos, todos júntense aquí  
Vamos a festejar como "lilililalala"  
Abran sus corazones, vacíen sus mentes  
Prendar el fuego lilililalala ''**

La canción ''Fantastic Baby'''—de BIGBANG— comenzó a sonar dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su short. Pegó un salto sobre sí misma y pestañeó varias veces antes de meter su mano por entre la prenda de cuero negro. Abrió la tapa de su móvil, encontrándose con la cara de Bolin haciendo una mueca graciosa sacando la lengua afuera mientras Pabu le tapaba los ojos con su larga cola pelirroja. Sonrió antes de atender la llamada, colocándose la pantalla sobre la oreja.

—Fabrica de chocolates para idiotas, ¿Qué sasasasadadadasasa?

—Sadadasasasadasda algo empalagoso—respondió y, de inmediato, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Se conocían desde pequeños, y conocían de toda la vida prácticamente. Ambos tenían algunas claves para las situaciones en las que se encontraban. «Fabrica de chocolates para idiotas, ¿Qué sasasasadadadasasa?», por ejemplo, era su forma de decir que estaba más aburrida que una piedra. Si la respuesta era «Sadadasasasadasda algo empalagoso», significaba que él tambien lo estaba. Incluso peor.

—Hace tiempo no hablábamos, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Si, lo siento, las peores cuatro horas de mi vida.

Korra levantó una ceja, dirigiendo su azulada mirada hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba en lo más alto. Se aferraba con sus pequeñas manos—si, manos, como las de Mickey Mouse— de un oxidado clavo. El cigarrillo que usaba como aguja mayor (quien cuenta los minutos) estaba en el punto exacto de la media hora, mientras que la otra aguja (la más pequeña, y que también era un cigarrillo) apuntaba a las cinco de la mañana.

—Bo, ¿Tienes la menor idea de que son las cinco de la mañana?

La linea se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. Escuchó el ruido de unos papeles chocando contra una superficie dura antes de escuchar el aliento de su amigo de nuevo.

—De verdad lo siento, pero sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí. Con suerte puedes fumarte un buen paquete antes que te descubra el Jefe.

Ella se sentó sobre los marrones cojines antes de responder.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—No lo hago—parecía cansado, como si su voz arrastrara cada palabra—. Aunque aveces mantengo esas ganas. Ya sabes, dicen que con uno se te va todo el estrés y...

—Y te hace ver como un maldito idiota que no ama su vida.

Bolín dio un largo suspiro y tragó estrepitosamente.

—No digas eso...Korra, entiendo lo que pasó en tu infancia pero no creo que hablar de esa forma sea la solución...

Bufó molesta. No le gustara que él saliera con ese tipo de temas, menos en una de sus tantas conversaciones mañaneras.

—¿Cómo van las cosas Moscú?—preguntó de repente, cambiando el tema a lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Mal, estos rusos están todos locos...y no entiendo ni loco cuando me hablan de—pareció pensar por unos segundos las palabras que usaría—cualquier cosa.

Rió, él también, ambos rieron. Desde que Bolín tomó el avión a Moscú, Rusia, todo había cambiado completamente. Las salidas como amigos, películas de terror, bromas dolorosas y las comidas chinas explota-cocinas. Todo eso, y más, desapareció cuando se fue.

Nadie parecía haberle afectado su partida, mucho menos a su hermano Mako. Un fuerte luchador en un grupo de peleas callejeras llamado El Círculo. Ella no parecía importarle lo que él hiciera, mas si implicaba a Bo en uno de sus rollos, era capás de mover la tierra entera para que no saliera lastimado. Después de todo, el fue su primer y mejor amigo ¿No?

Siguieron hablando de cualquier otro tema, o eso hasta que unos pequeños y curiosos rayos del sol entraron por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Se volteó para ver la hora. Las siete menos veinte.

—Creo que es hora de que te deje, creo que si no me pongo a trabajar un poco el jefe vendrá de nuevo y estaré en problemas—Asintió, aunque no pudiera verla—. ¿Aló?—preguntó al no recibir alguna respuesta.

—Aquí estoy Bo—lo tranquilizó y buscó con la mirada su par de botas algo desgastadas—. Bien, que la pases bien con esos rusos locos. ¡No te esmeres en trabajar!—escuchó cómo el chico estallaba en carcajadas antes de despedirse y cortar el llamado.

No creía recordar una llamada tan divertida desde hacía tiempo.

.

.

.

Tomó la primera camiseta y el primer Jean que vio mezclados sobre la ropa dentro de los angostos cajones de madera. Miró el reloj una última vez antes de quitarse la toalla de la cabeza y dejar caer su cabello notablemente más seco.

—¡Despierta Naga!—gritó saltando sobre un pié, mientras trataba con la mayor rudeza posible hacer entrar su extremidad en esa ajustada prenda.

La pequeña perra, de pelaje tan blanco y puro como la nieve, levantó la cabeza moviendo la cola. Los lunes por las mañanas, antes de ir a la Academia, le daba un pequeño paseo por la zona antes de cambiar el rumbo al ''Santuario de la sabiduría'' y atarla a un poste para que no se escapase.

—¿Lista?—le preguntó, cayendo de espaldas a la cama y logrando colocarse la tela entre los pies.

Naga dio saltitos con sus patas traseras y la siguió hasta la cocina, lugar donde estaba colgado su collar y correa, levantando la cabeza y dejando pasar por su fino cuello.

El ruido de un claxon sonó frente a la puerta de entrada. Tomó su mochila y guardó algo de dinero antes de correr las cortinas y ver el oscuro auto de Asami. Ella mantenía las manos sobre el volante mientras su novio, Iroh II, la abrazaba por la cintura.

Korra tomó las llaves de su casa y, abriendo la puerta, entrelazó la correa de su mascota con su muñeca. Levantó la otra mano en modo de saludo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Esta bien, le prometí a Naga que saldríamos a dar una vuelta. ¿Verdad que sí?—le pequeña dio saltos llenos de alegría hacia los pies de la morena.

—Nos vemos en clase de Historia—dijo, encendiendo el motor, mientras Iroh le sonreía como despedida, sin quitar la mano de la cintura de Asami.

Vio a la lejanía cómo ambos se alejaban, por lo que desenganchó el collar de Naga y guardó la correa entre los libros de Biología, Historia y Matemática.

.

.

.

—Buena chica—Le dijo, con la respiración agitada, con ambas manos sobre sus cansadas rodillas—. Corrimos mucho, ¿Eh?—la cachorra se desplomó sobre el suelo con las patas en distintas direcciones.

Volvió a mirar el campus, lleno de alumnos de primero llenos de alegría por comenzar la segunda parte del año. Tres edificios enormes se mostraban colocados en filas seguidas, cada uno llamado de distinto nombre dependiendo de la fecha en la que fue creado.

Suspiró resignada mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el edificio B, especialista en las distintas Ciencias.

La ató a un poste y le acarició la peluda cabeza.

—¡Hey, Korra!—escuchó un grito y, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio cómo un par de brazos la estrechaban contra su pecho.

Dudosa, lo tomó por la bufanda y arrastró a la cafetería. ¿Cuántas veces en el mes lo había logrado esconder en algún lugar por las odiosas barbies humanas que lo perseguían? Más importante aún, ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba la presencia de esas rubias anoréxicas?

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó, tomándolo del cuello y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Es Teresa, me acosa desde hace una semana.

Ambos actuaban como si aquello que sucedió el día anterior—ya saben, el boliche donde bailaron—, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. Relajó los músculos y paso sus manos de cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Te acostaste con ella.

—Fue su culpa.

Le tomó la mano y condujo hasta el final de la cafetería (llena de alumnos nuevos y de otros ciclos), abriendo una puerta para empleados y encendiendo las parpadeantes luces.

—Pema es amiga mía—dijo de repente—. Le diré que te quedaste dormido y olvidaste de hacer la tarea.

—En ese caso, ¿No tendría que ir a la biblioteca, en lugar de un almacén de comida lleno de insectos?

—¿Has visto cómo están las cosas allá afuera? Están todos locos por entrar—rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta—. Te deseo suerte.

Cuando dejó sólo al chico, este rió, divertido. Pensó en la infancia que había tenido con ella, siempre ellos tres junto con su hermano. Se protegían y cuidaban entre sí.

Fue una lástima cuando Mako se comenzó a hacer popular en El Círculo por sus peleas. Al principio, Bolin y Korra asistían a cada pelea que tenía por las semanas. Pero pasó el tiempo, se volvió el cretino que tiene una noche con cada chica que se encuentra por el camino.

''La tentadora''. Fue el nombre que le pusieron a ella. Tenía un trabajo bastante similar al de él, pero más complejo. Se suponía que no se dejaría caer por los sucios trucos de ellos, tentándolos a pasar el tiempo a su lado y sin dejarlos hacer más que intercambiar una que otra palabra ''animada''. Nunca se acostaba con nadie. No llamaba la atención. Pero cuando recibía algún llamado, siempre contestaba.

Tanto ella como él, habían cambiado completamente en esos años.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en su cama, mojada por la reciente excitación de haber corrido tanto en unos minutos.

**No busquen respuestas sólo acéptenlo, vayan con el ritmo, así es~  
Miren al cielo y pongan sus manos en el aire, bien alto, salten, oh  
Nananana nananana **

Rebuscó el teléfono que hacía un par de horas mantuvo apagado por las clases. Ocho llamadas perdidas de Bolín y una entrante se veían en la pantalla azul con su rostro palmado en ella. Apretó el botón verde y le llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Yo...ascenso...Avión...mañana!—se escuchaban sus palabras entrecortadas por la emoción que se mostraba en su voz.

Rodó los ojos.

—No entiendo ni una palabra. Habla claro y despacio, ¿Okay? CLARO Y DESPACIO.

La línea pareció cortada por unos segundos.

—¿Hola? ¿Bolín, sigues ahí?

—¡Venme a buscar al aeropuerto Lineas Fértiles el sábado a primera hora!—la llamada se cortó.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazó su móvil y cerró los ojos. Era un Jueves, por lo que contuvo las ansias hasta el último minuto del viernes en la Academia.

**Les gustó el cap? No? Una abominación de la vida? Ok :C**

**-¿Reviews?-**


End file.
